A light in the dark
by Hjort
Summary: Oneshot. SakuNaru Sakura helds a secret, she want to forget. A secret, a memory that' eating her inside, and when it looks the darkest, who will be her light in the dark, and save her from falling from grace? Only the one that have been where she are...


**Before you read, beware of the POV's because they shifts many times, and I haven't written 'POV' anywhere, hope you understand, and doesn't get to confused.'**

_Italic_ -flashback

* * *

Tears

Blood

Dripping

Wounded

Hurt

Alone

-in the dark

Have you ever felt alone in this world? I have. So many times. Living with the memories, you want to vanish, like rain washes away blood. Some memories are hard to remember, the pleasant ones. They with the sun, flower fields and rainbows, -happiness. But for some reason, you will always remember the unpleasant ones.

You carry secrets, hidden deep under your skin, and create a mask that you want everyone to see. A smiling face, with colgate smile, but inside you're bleeding. But no one can see your bruises, and scars on your wrist. You're afraid that people will see the real you, so you keep hiding and keeps pretending, but one day, you know you will break.

For Haruno Sakura this was everyday life.

She walks down the busy main street, smiling and nodding politely to people passing by. Keeping her façade. Her 17 birthday are in a couple of days, and she finds herself taking a sideway and standing before a little white house with small windows, and a low roof. She grips her shirt, clenched her fists and bites her lip.

Her lip is bleeding.

She starts to shiver.

A tear rolls down her face.

She's afraid.

-afraid of a memory, she wants to forget.

_A twelve year old girl with light pink hair__ stood above a big stone. A gravestone, with the name 'Haruno Bara' on it. She cried. Her beloved mother was gone, gone forever, leaving her alone in this pitiful world._

_Then a big hand caressed her shoulder and a dark and husky voice said, "Come on Sakura, we're going home." But she wouldn't, she couldn't let herself go back to that house that held so much memories of her smiling mother. That house that held the scent of her mothers perfume. _

_The hand stopped caress, and shook her instead. "Come on Sakura, I don't have time for this!" She turned to look at her father, and walked through him. She knew what would wait for her when she got home, the memories and abuse._

_---_

_The way home was tiring, in an awkward silence, were none of them said a word, or tried to for that matter. And suddenly she found herself inside,-home. She felt the hand on her shoulder move under her shirt, and she stared out the window, on the rain. 'Even the god is crying…' she thought, letting a tear roll down her cheek._

Sakura fell to her knees. She knew this was long ago, but for her, it felt like it was yesterday her father took her innocent away.

"Sakura-chan…?"

She turns her head fast, and looks straight into two sky-blue eyes, and a concerned face.

"N-nar-uto…?" she stammered husky, and wiped away her tears, and hoped he didn't notice her red and sore eyes. Naruto looked pass her, and at the white house, with the small windows and low roof.

"Sakura-chan, isn't that house were you used to live before?" he asked. She simply nodded, staring at the ground, finding it very interesting.

Naruto took her wet hand, she flinched but he didn't let the hand go, "I know you were crying. I can see you're hurt, I can see your scars. And I know it, because I've been there too."

She was ashamed of herself, and felt dirty. Maybe that's what she was, a filthy whore.

"-I… I don't know what you're talking about Naruto, I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" she said angry standing up. Naruto rose to his feet. "I was just trying to help you. But maybe I'm not good enough. That wouldn't be the first time." He walked of, leaving her behind, watching him disappear into the crowd.

She shove him away, when he tried to help her. Selfish, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

I was walking on the edge of self construction, detonate. But I kept smiling, pretending.

On a mission, I was sleeping under the big dark blanket of stars, trying to figure out what was out there. The fresh wind woke my senses, hundreds of fireflies flying around my head, like in a fairytale. And the sweet essences of grass playing with my nostrils. But I could hear the snores from Kakashi', Sasuke and Naruto' tents. That's when I figured out, this was the end.

Walking away from the tents, and her teammates and so-called "friends", she took out an kunai, and stared at the cold metal, before readying herself to end her miserably life.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke up.

"Why not?" she asked the voice, she knew.

"Because I know you're stronger than this." Naruto stepped out in front of her. He took away her kunai, hand cut himself on the wrist. She gasped at his sudden action.

"Sakura, you're a medic, heal me, or the Kyuubi will." She could see the blood, _his_ blood flow down. He took her cheek, "Sakura, I want you to tell me, what bothers you. You can tell me, I'm your friend, I'm here to support you, not judge you." He said.

Shifting uncomfortably she looked at her feet saying, "If I tell you, will everything be okay? Can you, Uzumaki Naruto promise me that, or am I just fooling myself?"

He looked away in thought, letting go of her cheek, "It all depends on you. You're the one to take the first step, but I'm here to help you through the rest, and we can help each other out."

She knew he was right, but too stubborn to face it. Sakura nodded and molded chakra to her right hand, to heal is deep wound, but it was already healed.

"You were too late, but here's your kunai, and don't try do that again. If not for you, do it for me…" he said giving her a fast kiss on the cheek, before the world went black for her.

---

The weeks went by, and she waited for Naruto to come back from a mission.

Ever since that episode in the woods, her stomach gets filled with butterflies, every time she thinks of him. And lately she finds herself staring at the old picture of team 7 smiling. A hearty smile.

The sun was shining outside and she felt warm, and for the first time in her life since her mother died,-happiness.

Sakura got up from the bed, placing the picture on her bed table, and opened the knocking front door.

"Sakura, how are you?" her sunshine asked, smiling brightly.

"NARUTO!!!!!! I'm so happy you're back! I missed you!" she squealed jumping on him, and they both fell down on to the ground.

"Aishiteru…" she said happy, kissing him, and he kissed her back. "Eh, Sakura-chan, I think we should get inside. People are watching us."

It's possible to achieve some happiness, even if your life is dark and sad. I've experienced that, it all it's up to you, if you want to succeed. But the first thing you have to do is to forgive yourself, and then see the people around you. And maybe, it's just coincidence… That depends on how you see it…

But for me, it worked out.

* * *

**This fic, it's actually based ob my life. Well, maybe not all, but what happens to Sakura, happened to me when I was 9, and I'm 16 not 17, like Sakura is in this fic. I hope you liked it, and don't care about all the bad grammar and spelling, because I'm norwegian...**

**And please REVIEW!!! I would love to hear what you think, and maybe I'm gonna write an sequel, just maybe.**


End file.
